Surprising Twist
by rainingblood666
Summary: The mystery of the Uchiha massacre open them self up. But it doesn't make sense. What if the whole massacre was a . What is the third clan? What is the Haruno's secert. Many of surprising things happen figure out what bye reading! DROPPED
1. Introduction

* * *

Character's Name: Amaya 

Character's Age: 23 yr. oldYour b-day: October 3

How the character looks: just message me and I will send you a picture

The characters skills will be in another chapter

Character's rank: ANBU lieutenant (co-captain)! The captain is on a long mission so you are taking over as Captain. You are part the Black Ops the best league there is out there. You joined the same year as Itachi.

History wille be revealed later.

Ages and Ranks:

Sakura 17- has been requested to become the head medic in any league in the ANBU but she says she will take the ANBU exam like everybody else and will take it when the time is right

Naruto 18- still a genin but with Hokages permission the is allowed to skip the jounin and chunin exams because it would be a waste of time. In result he will be taking the ANBU exams

Sasuke 18 - still missing but his rank ANBU

Hinata 17- special jounin but is going to take them next ANBU exam

Kiba 18- also taking the ANBU exams

Shino 18- taking the ANBU exams

Tenten 17- taking the Anbu exams

YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ALL ARE TAKING THE ANBU EXAMS

All the boys are 18 and the girls are 17 Temari is 2c, Itachi is 23 (ANBU) and Kankouro is 19. Oyea temari and Kankouro are ANBU already and Gaara is the kazekage.

Kakashi 31- same rank justlike the other jounin

Kurnia 31 Well I think all the jounin-sensies are the same age but maybe some are yeear older and stuff so yea.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well I have this story in quizilla so if you have seen it is mine. This is just a little background information om the whole story. I am re editing the first chapter and it should be out soon. I have to go my mom calling me to do the dishes LOL  



	2. He is back

** Hey you guys. I have had this chapter for a long time but I forgot to post it. Well anyways I noticed that the summary was cut of. You don't need to know it. It is just couple of questions that are going to be answered in this fic. Well anways here are the parings. SakuraSasuke, ItachiOc, InoShikaTem , HinaNaru, NejiTen. Well anyways I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**

A sturdy knock was heard on the wooden door of the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade may I come in."

"Yes come in." The blonde look up and wonder who can it be now.

"Uchiha Sasuke reporting from an S-class mission. I am supposing that you read the mission information left by the third hokage."

"Hai I read it but I have to ask you would have gone even without the mission."

Sasuke bowed his head in shame knowing that it would be wrong.

"Yes I would have gone to Orochimaru. I would do anything to kill my brother even if it means going to him. That is goal in life. On the other hand, I would have never allowed him to take my body, nor would spill any secrets of the hidden leaf village" He looked up and looked up into the hazel eyes of the fifth hokage Tsunade. You could see seriousness in his eyes. The other occupant in the room had soft and sad eyes.

"Very well, how was the mission?"

" I had to escape before Orochimaru got my body, but I got a lot information. First they are going attack Kohona in the fall when everybody is getting ready for the cold weather. He will destroy all our crops. Then he will cut the trading routes. This will have an effect on company that makes our daily needs. This way we will suffer economically. In result the shonibis will be weaker. Then he will attack us directly." Sasuke stopped for awhile so Tsunade can think for awhile. She had her chin on top of her hands, which acted like head holder. It was late in the evening the sun was about set in an hour, (by this time the sky will have the sunset color) which had an affect on their skin.

_'Wow Orochimaru really planned this one out.' _Thought Tsunade. "Ok…"

Before she can finish Sasuke spoke again,

" I also got information about the Akatsuki. They have got the two-tailed beast just recently. They should be planning to get the kyuubi soon. They are really taking up speed, but I take it you would already know. They also are waiting for the seal on Naruto to loosen so they won't have any problems to get the kyuubi."

"That is a lot of information so I thank you."

"hn"

"About Naruto don't worry about it he has stop using the Kyuubi since the last time he saw you. That is at the Sound base camp. He went into a special training, with Kakashi-san and couple of other people, that compressed the kyuubi chakra so he can use the chakra without summoning the kyuubi " Sasuke sigh in relief knowing that his best friend is safe, uncouinslly

" You can leave. But I need you to bring Sakura back here there is something I have to tell her. Also I need you back!"

_ 'Sakura how long has it been. Do you… no. I don't need silly thoughts right now. '_

Tsunade just watched the almost adult leave the room with a soft sigh.

* * *

At Sakura's room, Sakura is just lying on her bed thinking about a certain cold-hearted avenger of ours, crying. Yes a beautiful sad sight. 

_ ' Why? All I think about is him. I can't get my mind of him.'_ She picks up the picture of team 7. '_I wish he would come back. '_

Unknown to her there is figure on her balcony memorized by her beauty and actions.

_ 'What? Why?'_

_  
' Someone is out there.'_ " Come on out I know you are there."

"Your better than ever Sa-ku-ra"

" Sasuke-kun"

_' She has gotten better. Now here it comes. Just like I expected' _

Sakura ran up to him and gave him a hug and started to cry on his T-shirt.

_'Now what did I do?'_ Sasuke mentally roll his eyes about that statement.

"Sasuke-kun your back I can't believe it. It can't be true."

"Whatever Sakura. I am going now." He starts to leave, but a crying jounin stops him.

"No please don't."

"Aa"

A true smile that is reserved only for Sasuke was played across Sakura's face

"Sakura you do know that you really are annoying."

All she could do is smile and say, "I know," while he loosely hugged her back.

"O ya before I forget the 5th is calling us back."

"Alright lets go. Follow me. I know a shortcut."

* * *

They are walking threw this dark tunnel which not many people know about. The silence was killing both of them so Sasuke decided to ask her 'where were they?' 

"These tunnels were only made for the most trusted ninja's to know about. Very few people know about this tunnel. I don't even think Kakashi-sensei knows about this place."

"Aa"

"hmm… Sasuke-kun why did you come back."

"…" was his reply. After few minutes he decided to say, " I will tell you later I don't know if I can tell you." After a few minutes they reached the Hokage's door and opened it.

* * *

"Here we are!" 

_' Wait something's wrong it is totally dark and quiet. There isn't even a light on. ' _ They both had a similar thought to this. Just in a nanosecond the shonibi's instinct kicked in and they both went into a defensive mode.

**"HAPPY B-DAY SAKURA/-CHAN/-SAN/-DONO/-SAMA."**

Sakura looked was shocked. Today was the day when she turned seventeen. She look everyone is here. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, ANBU that I helped when they were injured I made that up, Kiba, Temari even Gaara who know is the Kazekage and is here for Sakura's birthday (they had made a freindship after savings his brothers life and during the chuunin exams), Shino, Asuma-sensei, Sai, Morino Ibiki, Anko, Yamato, Amaya, Chouji, Shikamaru …well I get my point don't ya.

Then there is silence seeing who also came with Sakura. Then after few minutes of shock, the number-one-hyper-active-knuckle-head-ninja broke the silence,

"Sasuke-teme"

"What dope." Was the ice bergs reply.

"Hehe… Well I should explain here shouldn't I."

"Yes you should old hag." yelled a certain blond boy.

The fifth began to explain everything to them. She also told them that she didn't know about the mission in the beginning. After that everybody started to give gifts and woshes to Sakura while off parting.

Later on in the party , Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were talking or listening in Sasuke's case, Ino came up. (o the terror just joking)

"Sasuke deary I bet you came back for me didn't you." Ino asked in a sickening flirtious way.

"Get off him Ino-pig"

"Shut up forehead girl"

_ ' So I see the still are rivals, yet aren't they. It is nice to be back.' _

" Hey Sakura, Naruto who are some of these people?" asked the dark ninja of Team 7.

" Let me introduce them to you."

* * *

**Please Review. I want know how you felt about the fic. It is my first so ya. Sorry about the paragraphs. I don;t know why but fanfiction won't allow me to indent!  
**


	3. Authors Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is just that I am doing stuff right now. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and put me on their favorites. The problem is that the fic plot line is unbalance. I need to fix everything. When I made this fic I was going alot of people OOC, but I have no intetion of doing so. This is why everything is messed up. It may not show right know, but when the story goes on it is going to mess it up. So I am so sorry

But I am so sorry to say, No I am not discontinuing this fic, that right now I am going to start something new. Right now I am taking a break from righting Naruto fics. I am going to help out for the Bleach section. So if anybody watches Bleach they could read the new fic I just put out!

Sorry but i forgot to put a disclamer. Well everybody knows that I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Ocs and more stuff that you will know later on the fic!


End file.
